leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Miracle Cycle
, , , |map=Kanto Johto Miracle Cycle Map.png }} Miracle Cycle (Japanese: ミラクルサイクル Miracle Cycle) is a shop that sells bicycles in Kanto and Johto. Initially beginning business in Cerulean City, Miracle Cycle moved /expanded to Johto after about three years, with a second shop in Goldenrod City, where they became popular with the help of the . It has no apparent presence in Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Kalos where Rydel's Cycles, Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop, and dominate business, respectively. The company name was not mentioned in non-Japanese versions of any games it has appeared in for unknown reasons. Instead, it is simply named Bike Shop. In the games Cerulean branch The branch can be visited in the Generation I games and , where a bicycle is on sale for 1,000,000. As the player can only carry 999,999 at one time, this makes it impossible to buy. However, several vouchers for the expensive bicycle have been given away; the player can obtain one from the Chairman of the Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion City and trade it in for the bicycle instead. In the Generation II games, this branch of Miracle Cycle is shut down. In , however, the shop is still open, though nothing is obtainable here. In Generation VII, this shop is replaced with the home of the Bike Maniac, who just collects many kinds of Bicycles, including Mach Bikes and Acro Bikes. He doesn't sell or give away any of them. Slogans "Grass and caves handled easily!" , "Trendsetter of the Bicycle Boom" Items Layout Goldenrod branch The branch can be visited in the Generation II games and , where the owner will give the player a bicycle for free temporarily so that he or she can advertise the shop, stuck in an isolated corner of the city, to the people of Johto. After a certain amount of riding on the bicycle, the owner will call the player via the Pokégear, allowing him or her to keep the bicycle as thanks for bringing in so much customers. In the Generation II games, it is mentioned that the owner moved from Cerulean City, shutting down the old shop in the process, while in the remakes, he recommends that the player visit the still-open shop in Cerulean. Slogan "The World is a Cycle /Cycling Path!" Items Layout In the anime ]] In Pokémon Origins While not directly shown, was seen obtaining a bicycle from Miracle Cycle in the beginning of File 2: Cubone in exchange for the Bike Voucher he had obtained from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Miracle Cycle was first mentioned by the Tripokémon Bike race organizer as the sponsor of the race in Wake Up—You're Snorlax!. This mention was not removed from VIZ Media's English translation of the manga. Whitney owns a Miracle Cycle bike which she used in the in a bike race against . The race was designed as a promotion for the bikes, but Gold adapted his into a scooter. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS manga Miracle Cycle made an appearance in . In the Pokémon Zensho manga Miracle Cycle appeared in the Pokémon Zensho chapter Cerulean City, where was seen admiring the bikes there. When a attacked the shop, Satoshi battled the Grunt's with his and won, driving him away. Trivia * In Generation I, a glitch can occur in the Cerulean City Bike Shop that will cause all the text on screen to appear instantly instead of showing one character at a time. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=奇跡單車會 |zh_cmn=奇蹟自行車 奇跡自行車 |ko=미라클 사이클 Miracle Cycle 미라클 자전거 Miracle Jajeongeo |pt_br=Bicicletas Miracle (PS105-present) Miracle Cycle (PS012) |vi=Xe đạp Miracle }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Johto locations Category:Pokémon world fr:Cycles à gogo it:Miracle Cycle zh:奇迹自行车店